


Destroy the body they had saved

by PacketofRedApples



Category: True Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no such thing as forgiveness. People just have short memories.</p>
<p>(About the fight).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy the body they had saved

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Destroy the body they had saved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608518) by [Virgil (alucard1771)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil)



> This is trash, I'm trash. Sorry for staining this glorious fandom for this glorious show.

It was unavoidable, really. It was going to happen, like it’s been pre-written especially for them and in many senses it was— it did happen between them for a start. Was going to happen, could feel it coming on since ‘95, before he was knocked into the locker. It took time for it to age and grow. Until it turned on him. Jaws with big rotted teeth, opening just to cradle what remains of him.  

Maggie could’ve probably felt it too…could wonder if the apology was for that as well. 

The first punch hurts, making his stomach drop. On a basic level he wants Marty to stop, but he swallows whatever’s left of his pride, decides for himself that he deserves it for betraying his partner’s trust, harming the bastard’s petty pride. 

He fights back, in a futile way. At some point he realizes he’s probably bleeding, but that warrants no concern from him. Other things find priority in his mind. 

”Stay down, Marty.”  

Not that he listens. Rarely does. 

They pry them apart. Doesn’t seem like there’s a drop of fucking control left between them. Rust doesn’t just have to swallow anger, but images of cracked open skulls. Keep himself from shaking. Whatever lump finds its way to his throat, making it hard to breathe. 

And what’s the fucking point anymore?  

Rage building in him…  

Quitting seemed most reasonable. 

But doesn’t keep his frustration, neither does the alcohol or the cigarettes. It’s not the matter of how much distance he puts between himself and the parking lot; the bruises over his eye and the broken rear light remind him. However, don’t work in re-sparking it.

Eventually he doesn’t have one, but the other remains.

Even if he’d rather have it the other way around, he’ll keep what he can.

There's no such thing as forgiveness...but he is forgetting.


End file.
